The Hidden Secrets of The Shadow
by yukiko sora
Summary: It all began with an important phone call, with hidden secrets of the past. Please read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Hidden Secrets of the Shadow_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the manga of Ouran High School Host Club. That purely belongs to Bisco Hatori. I do however own this idea for the plot._**

* * *

Chapter One: **_The Rose's Shadow_**

The old smell of books permeated the air of the overwhelmingly large study that's secluded in the mansion. Natural light fills the room from the skylight above. It echoes the soft swishing sound of her pussyfooting down the long winding staircase down the stairs. Potted house plants are on either side of the staircase. The floor to the entire room is espresso Brazilian walnut smooth engineered hardwood. The bookshelves that line the walls of the study are of cherry wood with gold lining.

Silently she reaches in her pocket for her smartphone. Her small stature makes her look like she's a teenager in the large room. Scared that her grandson Honey will enter the room she is in she makes the important phone call as brief as possible. She taps the name on her phone. _Kyoya Ootori_. On the first ring he picks up, "Mrs. Haninozuka, what can I help you with?" He asks in-kind tone because he cherishes her and sees her as his own grandma because he lost his own a long time ago.

"Kyoya, I really need your help with a personal problem I've always been dealing with. Sixteen years ago the girl who would be my future daughter-in-law became pregnant with twins. Before she got married, she had twins. A boy and a girl, to be exact. Right after she gave birth she took the twin girl, because our family has high regard for the girls to go to the Lobelia Girls Academy. She wanted her daughter to grow up as normal as possible and not live in the high life. When the twins turned seven, I got a letter from her she is dying and wanted me to take the girl and raise her. When she passed her stepfather took her before I could even follow through with her final wishes. I have two photos of this beautiful girl. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. Can you look into her and find out as much as you can about her? What you find out on anything can you send it to me? I want pictures and everything you get if you can."

"I mean no disrespect! But how am I going to do this? When this girl doesn't even go to Ouran Academy?" He asks respectfully.

"She's already on a scholarship given to her by me. I want her to meet her brothers. So I convinced Tamaki's father to allow for her to be the first scholarship winner."

"That sounds like a great plan Mrs. Haninozuka. I will do my best to follow through with your wish to find your long lost granddaughter. I'm fairly certain no one will know my reasons for what I Am doing. I am the Shadow King." He replies, determined to help a good friend.

"I expect nothing but the best Kyoya. I gave you that nickname." The notification of the call ending sounds on either end. She already sent each photo of what her granddaughter looks like. One being of when she was seven, the only photo she had up till now. Finally, the other photo as well that she just recently I gained, the I.D. photo of what Haruhi looks like today, at sixteen. She even sent that to him.

"Please let this plan not go wrong." Mrs. Haninozuka whispers to herself in a large study.

* * *

He stared at both photos of the girl Haruhi Fujioka. Intrigued by what type of person she really is. A month is in the wings before school starts and he already has a plan. _'How well this plan will work has the probability of working to one hundred percent.'_ Already being away from Tamaki because he is on vacation before school begins. He knows what he needs to do for Honey to get to know his long lost baby sister.

"Most girls are in love with their hair so maybe getting her to cut hers will get her to join the Ouran Host Club." He thinks aloud darkly.

A day following the phone call he goes to her neighborhood. Looking around at the area of condos and apartments. Looking to the one place he knows where Haruhi is living at he thinks to himself, _'This is unsuitable living habits. How am I going to follow her quickly when I need to remain unnoticed?' _He looks around and finds many people walking back and forth where they need to go.

Already spotting Haruhi leaving her home she's wearing a pink dress over a white t-shirt and jeans with white sneakers. _'Commoner clothing but at the same time girly looking?' _A dark aura surrounds him as he knows his plan will definitely work. _'She will find a way to get the gum out of her hair.'_

Following her, she goes to a nearby park as she seems lost in thought. She sits on a bench as children are rowdy around her. In the shade with the trees away from Haruhi, a small boy chewing gum walks up to Kyoya asking softly, "Mister? Why are you in the shade?" The high pitch of the boy instantly grabs his attention from staring at Haruhi's back. He notices the boy chewing his gum. As if fate preordained his plan to work out flawlessly.

"If I paid you would you put your gum in that girl's hair?" Kyoya points to Haruhi making the little boy look to the back of her. Seeing how long her hair is, "Are you sure you want me to do that mister? Her hair is really pretty." He asks nervously.

"I'm sure. I will give you one thousand yen." The little boy's eyes sparkle the same way Honey does when Kyoya mentions cake. The little boy runs and sticks the gum in her hair as high as he can and in a good spot, Kyoya determines, before turning away as fast as he can to get the money from the mister. Kyoya waits for Haruhi's reaction. Expecting a loud scream. But that reaction never came.

Thinking to himself, _'Doesn't every girl care about their hair?' _Time seems to slip by before she gets up and walks back home. On her street to where she lives her landlord is the first person out of everyone, she passes to point out the gum in her hair. "Miss Fujioka someone put gum in your hair. In a spot that is actually even hard to get out too." She looks sad for Haruhi as if she too is feeling the pain of losing such beautiful hair.

"Long hair is too much of a hassle to manage anyways. I was thinking about cutting it before school actually. It just makes my thought into reality. Thanks for being kind enough to tell me about the gum though. I must have past so many people and no one decided to point it out to me other than you."

Not knowing that anyone is close by listening in, she departs from her landlord and goes inside her home. Kyoya is standing on the first floor underneath the stairs hearing everything that Haruhi has said. It leaves him confused and wondering just what type of person Haruhi is even more. If she didn't really care about her hair that means she doesn't care about looks. He's always been around girls that always cares about how they look. If a speck of dust or dirt _disfigured _them they would change instantly. But this girl wore that gum like it was a prize and still didn't even care about the gum in her hair let alone, the thought of cutting her hair didn't even phase her.

* * *

The loud sound of the beeping of her alarm clock awoke Haruhi up. Looking at the time of the clock she realizes that it didn't go off at the time she set it for. It went off later than planned. Throwing her duvet off her warm body she runs to the family bathroom to brush her teeth. After opening the mirror above the sink to the get to her toothbrush she accidentally bumps her contacts while reaching for her toothbrush. She watches them go down the drain in the sink. Sighing, she doesn't care about going to school with her prescription glasses. When she finishes brushing her teeth the bathroom door slams open with her father screaming a loud apology about breaking her glasses.

"It's fine dad. I still have grandpa's glasses. It will be fine." She puts on what she thinks will do for a uniform, seeing she doesn't have enough money for an actual uniform. Finally putting on the glasses and her required school bag before leaving the condo to get to the special bus stop to get to Ouran Academy. Skipping breakfast along the way. Her bus ride is an early ride from where she is and has to go.

When she makes it to Ouran she sees how classy the school really is. She would never be able to go to a school like this on her own without her scholarship. Following the other students up the stairs to the building she ignores their whispers of her being a boy. She doesn't really care what they think of her. She just wants to follow in her mother's dreams of being a lawyer.

"Well mom, I finally made it to Ouran Academy. How are you doing in heaven mom?" She thinks aloud to her self as she takes in the new school and faculty. She pays attention in class taking notes on everything she needs to study for.

When class finally ends she looks for a quiet place to study in. Every library is too noisy, "You would think such a big school as this would have one place that is quiet." Hoping the music room would be the best option she finds instead the host club.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" The bright light of the room almost blinds her after she opens the big door to the room, and the scent of flowers fills her senses as if the massive room was a garden.

An echo of the same voice replies in unison, "Oh it's a boy!" She looks to the two that spoke. Realizing that they are in her class. She wonders why they are even a host. They don't seem to be welcoming of new people in their bond as twins. As if to be in their own little world. Even playing off the taboo of twins. But to Haruhi, it seems like they don't even believe in that taboo for each other they just don't want anyone to get close to them.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, I believe this _commoner_ is in your class." She looks to the boy with glasses as she thinks silently to her self, 'Shadow king personality?' But the word itself still gets her to flinch as she wonders to herself why this school cares to throw that word around a lot here when describing her.

She begins to turn around when she replies, "I think I found the wrong room. I'm leaving." Instantaneously she is grabbed by a tall boy with blond hair. Not really paying attention to anything he is saying. She gets annoyed by the boy who is talking abundantly. She doesn't even want to keep up with what he's saying either. She thinks of the best word to call him instead of caring about what he is saying. When she finally comes up with the best word. She replies without thinking, "Oh, I get it now. You're obnoxious."

Stopping everyone from their train of thought. Tamaki being really depressed doesn't pay attention and accidentally bumps into the main vase in the room. Kyoya shocked presses his glasses to his forehead doing his best to hiding how shocked of how fast she rendered Tamaki to erode away in a corner. Hikaru and Kaoru reply, "He's not moving. What do we do Kyoya?"

"Just let him sulk. He will get over it." He smiles darkly.

"Way to go Haru-Chan." Honey jumps up and hugs Haruhi for a split second and stands before her, "Do you want to hold Usa-Chan" He asks with poppy dog brown eyes. Showing the stuffed bunny to Haruhi.

Nervously she replies, "I don't really like bunnies."

"You don't like USA-chan?" He gives pouting brown eyes and sticks out his bottom lip. Making her feel bad instantaneously for lying.

"Okay," she replies, "I like USA-chan." She blushes slightly seeing the stuffed animal's face.

Kyoya paying attention to everything closely he thinks silently to himself, _'Well that didn't go as planned but,'_ looking to Tamaki who still eroding away, _'I always have back up.'_ Getting everyone's attention again "Seeing the host king is down and your words caused him to break the vase and he's eroding away. You have no option but to become a Host in training. Or you can pay for that vase." His evil aura surrounds him.

"How much is the vase?" She asks triumphantly thinking she can pay for it.

"eight million yen." He smiles darkly knowing very well she has no other choice but to join.

"How many yen is in eight million yen?" She asks scared. Trying to figure out the best way to get the money for the host club so she doesn't have to join such a weird club.

Tamaki hearing the conversation he instantly seems to be better. "That's it!" He points to her declaring, "Haruhi you're a host in training."

He turns and looks to the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, reply in unison, "It's not always about the clothes maybe if we take off the glasses." Upon taking off the glasses everyone is stunned yet again.

In no time at all Tamaki shouts, "Mori-Senpai call my hairstylist, Kyoya call the doctor for contacts, and Hikaru and Kaoru find a correct uniform for Haruhi."

Honey standing in front of Tamaki waits in anticipation of what he can do to help Haruhi, as an afterthought Tamaki replies quietly, "Honey eat some cake." Everyone does what is asked/demanded of them while Honey sits by himself sulking with USA-chan. "Well, it's just us USA-Chan. Everyone is too busy." He mumbles depressingly between the cake.

While Haruhi's hair is being styled Mori-senpai notices a familiar birthmark behind Haruhi's ear that reaches into her hairline. Making him wonder to himself if she is related to Honey. Keeping it to himself he doesn't want to draw attention to her. Feeling like he already knows she's a she from hearing Honey's grandmother's phone conversation the other day. About a long lost sister that was kidnapped. Knowing very well this information will come to the forefront when it needs to. He continues watching her hair being cut.

* * *

The test of being a host begins for Haruhi, everyone is off doing their own thing. Tamaki is with his regular guests. While Kyoya is on his clipboard and is scheming. Mori-senpai and Honey are just being themselves which brings in a few guests for them. Haruhi is standing Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Let's Play the Hikaru and Kaoru game!" Watching closely Haruhi and the girls notice them take out a hat to hide their hairlines so no one can tell which way their hair is parted. The girls complain except for Haruhi, _'this is going to be interesting'_ she thinks silently to her self. The twins dance, shuffle, and spin making it hard to know who is who. But for Haruhi, she instantly knows who is who. Hikaru changes up his voice to sound like Kaoru before he asks, "Who is Kaoru?"

"I don't know..." The girls reply around them sad that they can't tell which is which. Haruhi shakes her head at them and replies, "I don't know why you're so popular."

The twins look to her and ask at the same time, "Then who is Kaoru Haruhi? You can go off and get your own guests if you guess correctly."

She takes no time at all to point out who is Kaoru correctly, and she knows she is right, to her right is Is Kaoru when she looks to them.

"Uh-oh, you guessed wrong." They hold each other as they reply nervously scared that someone finally has gotten through their wall completely.

"No. I guessed right. Kaoru is to your left Hikaru. You may look alike. But you guys are very different." She declares confidently.

"Wow, Haruhi-Kun. How did you guess correctly?" the girls ask as they see their shocked faces. Proof she was right all along.

She answers honestly but vaguely, "Intuition. I've always been able to guess who is who in identical twins."

Hikaru and Kaoru whisper to each other, "That sounds like..." they don't continue.

Everyone in the room was listening in with the conversation. Intrigued that someone was finally able to guess correctly with the Hikaru and Kaoru game impressed everyone. Seeing Tamaki's expression alone girl sitting away from the other girls surrounding him is off by herself who is green with envy that everyone is fascinated by a lowlife commoner.

* * *

The beginning of the second day of school for Haruhi began better than the previous day before. Everyone commented positively on her new outfit. Until class was about to begin. She was about to take the stairs but she was tripped down the flight of stairs instead. She looks around to see who tripped her but found no one in sight she believes it was an accident. Though the pain in her foot is severed, which causes her to believe she sprained her ankle. She stands back up a bit wobbly on her feet she begins walking again. She limps slightly before pushing on with the pain. Walking as best as she can to class not realizing someone is saw the whole ordeal. Her regular classes went by without a hitch until she makes it to the host club.

She is instantly requested to have a guest. Which impresses Tamaki. But Kyoya doesn't like who the guest is that requested Haruhi. He stands off to the side watching as best as he can like everyone else. But he does his best to make it seem like he is more interested in his clipboard most of the time.

Aimi sitting with Haruhi is talking down to her. Haruhi not really caring about what she is saying. Haruhi is just trying to figure out why there is just so much venom behind Aimi's words towards her. Haruhi then comes up with the best answer she can. When Aimi finishes her Monologue Haruhi finally speaks aloud her epiphany, "I get it now you're jealous."

Causing Aimi to be stunned, Haruhi continues, "What I don't get is why to choose me as your host still when you can't stand to be around me. I don't want to cause any problems so I will go and let you do what you want."

When Haruhi stands after sitting for so long she stumbles not being used to the pain in her foot after being off of it so long.

Aimi laughs rudely as well as connivingly, "How's your foot?"

"It's fine it's not a big deal. Thank you for caring enough to ask." She nods to Aimi.

Angry Aimi throws her water in Haruhi's face screaming, "You know nothing. You're just a commoner!"

Hikaru and Kaoru throw water on the two of them preventing a fight from happening. The entire room becomes silent. When Aimi asks for anyone's help. "Help me, Haruhi is trying to take advantage of me!"

"Aimi, you're beautiful, but your personality is terrible. Haruhi isn't like that. Maybe one day you will find someone to fill in the too much time on your hands." Tamaki replies disappointingly to her.

"I did nothing wrong." She replies stubbornly and much venom.

Kyoya getting irritated explains the situation from start to finish. "I have photo evidence that you tripped Haruhi down the stairs causing him to sprain his ankle. I also have video evidence that you were badgering him while being with him when you requested for his company."

Hearing this Hikaru and Kaoru feel bad for pouring water on Haruhi because they thought Haruhi was instigating the whole ordeal. Honey and Mori-senpai help Haruhi find a new uniform when Honey notices the bunny-shaped birther mark behind her ear into her hairline. Making the decision to ask his grandmother about that later that night.

Changing into her new uniform in the changing room. Everyone is able to find out that Haruhi is actually a girl by looking at her I.D on the floor cause she dropped it.

* * *

EverFlawless has beta read and edited on 7/27/2020


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Ouran High school Host club. I reserve the original rights to the mangaka Bisco Hatori._

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ Hello everyone, Yukiko Sora here. I wanted to let you all know I am sorry I haven't been updating constantly. I hurt my hand awhile ago, broke it twice then ended up having tendinitis in my hand where I broke it. I ended up needing surgery to fix what happened to me, and even for that, it will take a while for me to come back to my normal self to put out more chapters each day. This story started out to cure me of my writer's block. So far, I have more ideas I want to share with you. I love seeing how my plot twists come about on-page. I do though have someone to help me write what is in my head and also helps me type this up for right now. You need not worry if I'm pushing myself too much. Please write a review or send a pm of what you think I should fix. I am trying to better myself as a writer, and your words of criticism will help move forward better that way. Remember everyone. No matter how dark your day may seem, _the World is Still Beautiful._

* * *

_Chapter 2:** W****hat's Hidden the Dark Comes to the Light**_

* * *

The day at school finally ended and everyone is finally going their separate ways. Honey and Mori are leaving together while walking to their limo where it always shows up in the driveway of the school. "You saw it didn't you?" Mori asks." I did. I need to talk to my grandmother about it"

The dark blue limo pulls in front of the two of them. Mori opens the door first and lets honey go in first. Before he is following in right after him.

Closing the door, they pay no attention to the tinted windows. When Mori asks. "What do you think it means?"

"Honestly... It might mean I am related to her. But I don't know in what way, to be honest." In the limo on a table, there was already a cake. He takes the cake and eats it, humming softly of the taste of strawberry in his mouth.

"What if she is your sister?" Mori asked. Thinking aloud as he watches a strawberry being swallowed by Honey. "You think that could be a possibility?" He asks looking to his best friend. And cousin. "Don't you? I mean she looks like your brother and he is wearing glasses."

"I won't know until I can ask my grandma Takashi." He eats more of the cake as they all go silent in the limo. The quiet is easy for them to stay in it. When they are deep in thought. As finishing the cake, the limo stops at the Haninozuka's land. The two teenagers step out of the limo to find their way to honey's grandma. Before they enter the old modern mansion Honey calls to see where she is at. As she picks the phone call up on the second ring.

"Mitsukuni what's wrong?"

"Can I come in and talk to you right now?" He slides the door letting Takashi through first.

"You need not ask to come to the living room. You both stay there." The call ends before they sit in the living room on the first floor, waiting for his grandmother to arrive. Honey's parents are away on business leaving his grandparents to watch him.

She comes out of her bedroom and walks to where they are. "What do you need, Mitsukuni? Takashi?"

"Grandmother, today at school, I met a girl who looks like me and my brother. But another characteristic she holds is that she has a bunny behind the ear and into the hairline. Is there any possibility it relates us to her in any way?" Honey asks in his cute way.

Takashi then interrupts, "Please tell him the whole story." Already knowing very well what needs to be told to Mitsukuni.

"Your younger brother has a long-lost twin sister. Her mother took her. Because our family holds high regard for the females to go to Lobelia Academy. Because her mother wanted to keep her from high life. She got married to someone else. Her mother's last wish was for me in a letter was to raise her daughter after she has died. But when she was seven I went to find her but her stepfather kidnapped her. He changes her name leaving me at lost to find them. The only way to know if she is really related to us is by getting a DNA test with your brother. BUT I have my suspension that she really is related to us because of the birthmark you say you saw on her. You both need to train and do your homework. There are no slackers in my family." She waves them off. When they reply "Yes ma'am."

Because they feel a sense of peace in the dojo they go there to talk. "Not knowing I had a long lost baby sister makes me really sad Takashi. "How can anyone kidnap someone else. Because of this, I didn't get to know her. We could have been close. I always wanted a baby sister. Because my baby brother and I always fight. I always thought if I had baby sister their reason for me to protect her." Mitsukuni looks at Takashi when he replies. "You can still always do that. protect her from the shadows. It can put your skills to work."

They finish the night by training and doing their homework. Dinner past and Takashi went to sleep after finishing his homework. Honey is still in his room with the light. when he replies silently to himself. "A sister... what do you think USA-chan?" He falls asleep holding USA-chan thinking about Haruhi.

* * *

Tamaki went around the school to find the rest of the host club to tell them the new theme of the day. "Shakes-spear is author of romance, need to put his full skills so we can show Haruhi what being host is really about. We cant help she's is commoner and doesn't know what it is like. we need to make sure she stays in the club are you with me?"

Haruhi hearing the entire one side conversation interrupts Tamaki "I'm not a commoner. I'm a middle-class citizen. and also who wouldn't know about shakes-spear. She then looks to Tamaki and replies dramatically, "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Tamaki places his hand over his mouth before walking away from being embarrassed. Everyone follows after Tamaki when they reply making fun of Tamaki "Did my heart love till now? foreswear it sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night."

The day goes by when everyone is in their respective outfit for this theme except Haruhi. The big music room filled young girls in fancy dressed and masks. Showing sign that the host club is holding a masquerade ball. In the middle of the room is an old fashioned water fountain where everyone is standing next to it.

Standing off by herself Haruhi watches everyone having a good time when suddenly two-hand grabs her from behind and silence her to a spot in the school change her outfit. The twins persuade her to wear a mask and a fancy dress hiding her from pure sight from anyone.

The mask is pink with clear glitter. Matching her skin tone perfectly. The dress is made of satin fabric that is long that has flower gems placed around erratically around the bodice of the dress making it seem like it cached some snow. Her shoes are rounded toe pumps that have a slight lift to them. To set it off the look the twins put her in a wig and curl it in soft beach waves. Placing a soft beaded headband to set the look they were going for. they gave her lips a soft shimmer and giving her cheekbones and her eyes silver highlight.

Leading the way back to the party the twin laugh leaving her alone. Tamaki is off an entertaining group of girls closer to the dance floor while Kyoya is on his clipboard financing the party and refreshment. Seeing her his eyes do a double-take press his glass to the bridge of his nose he pressed his clipboard to his and walks to her. He asks. "so tell me why you off alone Haruhi"

"I was sort of was left alone by Hikaru and Kaoru. Why aren't you having fun like everyone else?" she asked him.

"I am more focused on my priorities. For everyone else, it's easier for them to have fun?" He answers honestly.

"Really, a shadow king like yourself is more focused than to have fun?" she asks lightly.

His facial expression changes from emotionless to shock. _'Did she really just call me that?'_ He asks silently to himself. When he asks her, "What made you come up with that saying?"

"You are always off by yourself. Writing on your clipboard. When you set down one time, I looked at what you are doing all the time. I saw it was financing. The list of how many girls the guys hosted or the amount you guys owned for that day somehow you always pay back what you've owned. So I figured being a king makes up who you really are."

Quickly she grabs his hand and smiles up at him before asking, "How about this, you take a break from the shadow king persona and come dance with me?" She pulls on his hand. Deciding quickly to lay down his clipboard he lets her pull him to the dance floor with everyone else. He begins to dance with her to a song called _'I Choose to Love You by Hyorin.'_ With the song, they do an updated waltz by Kyoya taking the lead. Even though Haruhi is a commoner she knows how to dance fairly well with him. Being really close to him she keeps him in the quick, quick, slow movement. For the next four and half minutes of the song played he talked to her silently trying to get her to relax and forget the other guests at the party.

When the song ended Tamaki is standing behind Haruhi when he asks Kyoya, "Who are you dancing with Kyoya. Do you think maybe she wants to dance with the lovely prince."

Kyoya getting jealous replies, "I don't think so-" he groans out.

"A beauty like her should dance with someone as attractive as me." He replies obnoxiously.

Haruhi getting annoyed replies, "You should never judge a book by its cover you should know that. Plus you already have so many girls vying for your attention. Shouldn't you keep them company before they get bored and find another host?"

_'She took the words out of my mouth before I had a chance to say it.'_ Kyoya stands there shocked. Tamaki looks to the girls and runs back to them. Haruhi then looks to Kyoya, "Want to continue dancing with me? If not I will go back and change. These clothes feel heavy and my face feels like it's going to fall off."

Chuckling Kyoya presses his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, "Sure let's continue dancing." A new song begins to play called _'Eternal Love by Michael Learns to Rock.'_

Kyoya takes the lead to dance in a sexy way enticing other girls to watch the two of them dance. Haruhi follows Kyoya's lead when he dips her and brings his hand to her neck and slides it down her body. This action makes the girls surrounding them swoon. Wishing they were in the unknown girl's position. Bringing her back he spins her around and does a slow dip of his hips making him look like he's grinding up against her when he wasn't. He took this move from Jaleel White, who was the actor for the persona of Urkel. When he stops dancing in the song he then lets Haruhi shine. She ends up dancing in a cute way getting the guys in the room to want to dance with her. Not caring about the other people in the room the two dance gets lost in dancing when they are finally the last two on the dance floor.

Walking back to where she needs to change. Haruhi is deep in thought. 'I've never danced like that with anyone mom. Are you not angry with me are you? ... How are you doing in heaven mom?' Finally, with her uniform back in the place where it should be, she walks back home with thoughts of recipes she needs to make for tonight's dinner.

* * *

The echo of foot's steps ascends the elegant stair chase as one single boy starts talking to himself aloud in the large hallway, "School is always so boring, I already learned everything in middle school. Maybe some time by doing club activities will help entertain me better." Haruhi replies to herself. Before entering the music room. Closing the door behind her, just as quickly as entering the room, there is a sudden knock at the door.

Opening the door again. She finds standing in the doorway a boy in middle school uniform with glasses, doe eyes, and light brown hair. "Is there a boy named Honey, here? I need to talk to him." Before she can reply Mori appears with Honey on his shoulders by giving him a piggyback ride.

"Chika, what are you doing here?" Honey asks in his cute way that can never get old.

"You know him, Honey?" Haruhi asks confused by how someone older than her knows someone clearly from a lower grade, all you have to do is check his uniform.

"Yeah, he's my younger brother." Honey replies before Chika instigate a fight. Haruhi then asks, "Mori, are you going to do something?" While being worried about the two.

Mori, not worried at all shrugs and hums, "Hmm."

"What do you mean, 'Hmm.'"

Right before the boys begin fighting and blocking and dodging each other's attacks Haruhi steps in and flips both boys by doing judo. "Martial arts should NEVER be used in sibling rivalry."Haruhi then walks to Mori again and flips the tall guy by using Hapkido and flips him. "You had the ability to stop it. You shouldn't let a fight pursue while we are at school." She shakes her head and walks out of the room clearly angry with everyone who didn't want to stop it.

The guys in the room are shocked to find out and to see that Haruhi knows how to do martial arts. "She knows martial arts?" They ask each other. But off by himself, Chika saw her birthmark when he was flipped by her.

"Martial arts isn't for a lady like you, You could have gotten hurt," Tamaki replies to her. Getting angrier, Haruhi then replies, "I have gone to a dojo ever since I was seven secretly by myself. I learned martial arts from there. I even teach it. I know for a fact that martial arts should never be abused the way Chika and Honey just did. Because all it causes is rifts, psychological break downs, and insecurities." She looks to them all and shakes her head with great disappointment to all of them more than ever. Leaving the club and going home. Kyoya then calls around to see if her story pans out. As well as, getting references at how well she does for her grandmother.

But for Chika, hearing her words feels like she was talking to him the most. It causes him to want to learn from her whenever the chance may arise. He feels a connection with her, a sense of home. Something he has never felt with anyone. He doesn't know why he feels that with someone he never met before until now.

Hanging up his phone Kyoya looks to the group, "She's a master at the most popular dojo. She even does really well there." He looks to all the guys in the room.

"A master in what?" Hikaru asks.

"A master in all martial arts." He replies extremely impressed because it shows just how much of a genius she really is.

The club activities become posted pond for the day, everyone ends up leaving except Kyoya when he calls honey's grandma, "Kyoya, what can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Haninozuka, I found something about Haruhi that you may want to know." He replies sheepishly.

"Well, what is it, sweety?" She asks kindly to him.

"I found out that Haruhi is a master in all martial arts. She even teaches it as well. I just wanted to fill you in." He tells her kindly.

"The girls in our family have always been masters in martial arts. There has to be a reason why she had to learn martial arts at a young age. Do you know how old she was when she learned it?" She asks him wanting to know.

"When she was seven." He answers.

"Then we need to know why she wanted to learn at a young age."

Kyoya said, "Maybe Chika can grab the courage to ask her to train him and to know the right way to do martial arts, and he can get the answer to what we are missing. Why she was angry so much."

* * *

As Chika was heading home he went to talk to his father about something really important that he wanted to know. He enters the dojo and finds his father watching one of his old matches from the past to show what he messed up and to teach others how to fix their mistakes.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something serious." Hearing his son speak to him he puts the video on pause when Chika sat next to him. He then starts again in a serious manner.

"Dad today, I met this girl who has a birthmark like me and honey behind the ear and everything. She is better at martial arts then both of us. she stopped our fight really quick and got angry with Mori for not stopping it and flipped him easily." He tells him honestly.

"Okay Chika, I need to tell you about your real mom. She was a real beauty. I fell in love with her for her sense of justice and fairness that every lawyer needs but before we were engaged she was pregnant with twins. You were one of them, and the girl you are talking about sounds like your older twin sister. She is older by two minutes. Your mother took her to protect her from entering the Lobelia Academy."

"Dad, I am angry with you. You should have told me I had a twin sister. Where is my mom now?" He asks bringing his hands into fists.

* * *

His father then replies, "I don't know, we lost touch when you turned seven." As he said that Chika storms out of the dojo and run to his room. Feeling lonelier than ever, not understanding why he couldn't know his mom or his sister. Then Chika thought to himself, _'Maybe I can know both by having her train me and tutoring me in martial arts. I will go to the Ouran Host Club and ask her to train me.' _As he went to sleep thinking what it would be like to know his twin and his mom. As the next morning had risen he can't wait until he can ask her to train him when the club is in session.

* * *

As Haruhi is getting for school she was still very angry with the host club for not stopping the fight in the club. At school, there was a really hard test taking place and she didn't care about it. She was more ticked off at the host club. as the teacher reads out the test, Haruhi is sitting in the back by Hikaru and Kaoru not caring if she got a failing grade or not. The teacher then tells her that she didn't fail that she got all the answers right. Stopping everyone from getting a grade curve. The teacher shocked replies, "This can't be." Everyone looking up at the teacher's response.

She looks to Haruhi and asks, "Was it possible that you were put in the wrong class Haruhi?" Going silent the class glares at Haruhi. The rest of the day went by like that. The teachers asking if she was placed in the wrong class for doing so well on a really hard test. She was dreading going to the host club. But decided to go anyways. Giving glares to the host club members. "She has a guest today."

Chika walks up to her and asks, "Haruhi, can you train me in your kind of martial arts? After the summer break?" He asks nervously wondering maybe she will say no.

"I have one condition, well two actually. One it's never used for sibling rivalry and the other I can help you with your studies. If you say no then forget me teaching you." She replies sternly.

* * *

As the host club takes Haruhi to the beach to help her relax and not be so angry with the rest of them they get her out of her shell. The final week of summer vacation they were all brought to Kyoya's beach house to relax and to have fun while entertaining guests. But Kyoya has an ulterior motive. He wants Haruhi for himself. How he can go about that he doesn't know. But he's pretty sure it will happen sometime during vacation. Kyoya already knows that Haruhi has a phobia of thunderstorms from her father. When he met him on the street and asked him about her. Seeing a group of girls go to a cliff. Haruhi without thinking she runs after them and pushes them out of the way from falling into the ocean. She falls in herself and hits her head off one of the rocks near the cliff and causes her to go unconscious in the ocean causing her to drown. Even though she was trying to protect the girls. she did what she was afraid most of them do.

Diving in after her Kyoya saves her from the current of the ocean to protect her from being continuously hit against the cliff bringing her to the beach and he lays her down and tilts her head back and clearing her breathing passage as the other boys are screaming at him to do something. Blood is coating her head. But it doesn't look too severe for her. Giving her CPR he presses down following the beat of the song "Staying Alive." By the Bee Gees, and breathing her mouth every 10 compressions he gives her. On the third repetition, she coughs up the water that went through her lungs.

Waking up Haruhi finds and an unknown man placing gauze on her wound on the back of her head as she replies, "Are the girls okay?"

"You have a strong sense of protection. Not many people have your ability to want to protect." The doctor replies. "You also need to keep your eyes open there is going to be a storm tonight." He leaves after giving her some pain medication for her wound.

Entering the room again Kyoya asks, "How are you feeling? You scared everyone." Wanting to keep her awake and plays a board game with her. By the time it ends. the storm begins and Haruhi runs to the cupboard and hides.

He finds the best way to get her of there, "You're not alone Haruhi. You won't be alone right now. please get off there." She jumps out of the cupboard and hugs him tightly as she cries. From remembering why she was always afraid of storms. Getting her to put on some music makes sure it's louder than the storm around her. Falling asleep in his arms, Kyoya watches her sleep.

* * *

As school started, she goes to the club to tell Kyoya that she needs to spend less time at the club. Picking up the courage she talks to Kyoya alone.

"Kyoya I need to quit the club to help tutor someone and train them. I don't want to have time to do the host club anymore." She rubs the back of her neck nervously fearing his words the most.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. But you can't quit. Your quota for the club was never met. I never told you but your dress for the masquerade ball was bought by me. Which means I own you now. I tell you when you can and cannot leave." He looks to her, his glasses glinting by the light.

"Then how about this, thirty minutes a day for club time?" She asks.

Negotiating the ups the time, "How about an hour and then you can go."

She sighs, "Fine." For the next hour, she serves the other guests with drinks and snacks. The time she needed to go to Chika's house to teach him what he needs to know at the dojo. changing into her dojo fit she teaches him the basics of meditation and relaxing. before going through the basics of every martial arts with him. Finally sitting down and taking a breather Chika Asks, "Haruhi, What made you want to learn Martial arts?"

"Mostly to protect me. My dad is always away and I've always been alone. Everywhere we moved to had the possibility of not being a safe place." she answers honestly.

"But what about your mom? Everyone has a mom." Looking out the window of the dojo Haruhi replies, "She's no longer of this world, She died when I turned seven."

He asks again, "How did she pass away?"

She looks to him this time and replies, "She got sick and pass away from that illness."

"what was she like if you don't mind me asking."

"She was a lawyer, Kind fair, and had a sense of right and wrong. She always fought for the truth" she replies sadly. In another room of the dojo is Chika's dad hearing the complete conversation. Hearing of her again he feels like he should have known she past away. He still held out hope that he would see her again. But now? Now all seems to be dark and hopeless for him.

Then Chika ask " why don't you like martial art used in a sibling rivalry fights?"

Then Haruhi said. " when I was little I saw other siblings at the dojo fighting each other. I sawed how much negative impacts rivalry could hurt each one of them! I will say this Chika I am envious you have a brother. I always want to have siblings before my mom passes away. That I was angry at both you having sibling rivalry with martial art. It hurt to see you and your brother fighting like that. when I Basically had no one to be there for me when my mom passes away."

* * *

The next day began with everyone in the room with Honey off in a corner feeling jealous of Chika who gets to spend more time with Haruhi. Haruhi not feeling well does not reply to anyone and just lays down next to Honey and falls asleep. Sleeping through the next club activities and being in pain. No one notices until the end of the club when Honey wakes up and finds that Haruhi is running a fever. "Kyoya, call for a doctor something is wrong with Haruhi." With his words, everyone surrounds her before Kyoya calls for an ambulance.

The time seemed to go by fast as everyone waited for the paramedics showed. The guys followed her in their limos and made it to the hospital in record time. By the time they made it the doctor asks is anyone AB positive for just in case we need a blood transfusion for her.

"I am." Is heard through the group. Kyoya is the one to have spoken.

* * *

This chapter was beta read and edited by EverFlawless on 7/27/2020


	3. chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: In Remembrance _**

**_(Haruhi's point of view)_**

**_((Song to keep in mind for Haruhi: Avril Lavigne: head above water))_**

I don't remember when I fell asleep. But when I did memories from the past fades to the forefront of my mind. Memories flash before my eyes but the ones that have a long-lasting effect on the heart would stay and be remembered the most.

_I've gotta keep the calm before the storm._

_I don't want less, I don't want more._

_Must bar the windows and the doors._

_To keep me safe, to keep me warm._

The music begins in mind as if to start protecting me from the pain of what I am actually feeling right now. It helps for a little while when with the song I start to hear a familiar voice.

"Try to remember Haruhi" A soft nurturing voice I heard in my mind. "remember what?" I wanted to know first who was talking to me! Up till now, I didn't hear anyone's voice. I was in pain and felt cold.

_Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for._

_Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore._

_And my voice becomes the driving force._

_I won't let this pull me overboard._

"...remember..." The voice commanded sweetly slowly I'm brought to a good time. A time when my mom was still alive. A time after Christmas. "Come on Haruhi, Don't you want to meet your Aunt Kyoko?" I look up shyly to my mom and ask her a cute way she kneels down to help me put my scarf and mittens on. "What if she doesn't like me, mommy?" I ask, trying not to cry.

_God, keep my head above water._

_Don't let me drown, it gets harder._

_I'll meet you there at the altar._

_As I fall down to my knees._

_Don't let me drown, drown, drown._

_Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown._

"Haruhi she will like you. Same with her twins. They are your cousins. They are going to like you. The family will always be there for each other."

With my mitten on, she opens the door with the cold winter wind brushing and nipping my face and nose. I shiver slightly because of the cold. We walk to my aunt's home. Along the way, my mom just talks about how she wants best for me. That she wants to follow my hopes and dreams for the future. That even it seems hard always to be yourself and continues to be who or what you want to be. The simplest hope of a mother who is thinking of the future for their daughter. We make it to the mansion and mom rings the bell. My mom's stands to the door Kyoko opens the door with her twins behind her legs. "Okay, Haruhi go around back with your cousins and play with them. Your Aunt and I need to talk for a bit. I will tell you when dinner is ready.

_So pull me up from down below._

_'Cause I'm underneath the undertow._

_Come dry me off and hold me close._

_I need you now, I need you most._

The twins show me where to go and they sit on a bench together while I stand I catch snow with my mitten clad hands. One twin asks. "Can you guess who is who?"

I answer shyly. "I just met you; I don't know your names."

"do you think you will guess wrong?"

"everyone guesses wrong. Doesn't mean you will."

"So maybe trying guessing who's the oldest."

"Well, if it's that question..." I look between the two, the one to the right seems to protect the other the most. So I answer, "The one to the left is the oldest."

They look shocked. "How did you guess right?" They ask in unison always to confuse others. "I have my ways to deciphering, Like my mom." I pull the twins' arms to get them to play with me in the snow, as snow melting on the clothes, it was getting darker outside. I had to go to the bathroom.

_God, keep my head above water._

_Don't let me drown, it gets harder._

_I'll meet you there at the altar._

_As I fall down to my knees._

_Don't let me drown, drown, drown._

_Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown._

_Don't let me drown, drown, drown._

_Keep my head above water, above water._

As I went to the bathroom and run to the door. I hear part of the conversations my mom and auntie are having.

"He's not her biological Dad."

_And I can't see in the stormy weather._

_I can't seem to keep it all together._

_And I, I can't swim the ocean like this forever._

_And I can't breathe._

"If something happens to you, what do you want me to do with Haruhi?"

_God, keep my head above water._

_I lose my breath at the bottom._

_Come rescue me, I'll be waiting._

_I'm too young to fall asleep._

"She needs her family. To protect her when I can't."

I don't interrupt and go to the bathroom and run back outside with my cousins. I was not too worry in the slightest by the conversations. The memory faded. I'm back inside my mind. The cold and pain fill my senses. "Do you remember?" My mother's voice. She was who I was hearing from the start.

_God, keep my head above water._

_Don't let me drown, it gets harder._

_I'll meet you there at the altar._

_As I fall down to my knees._

"Why did I forget?" I was in the void.

"Because you remember parts of the storms over that day. Plus you were young. You haven't learned to focus as well as you do now. Plus you had a good childhood sometimes when it's so good you forget it when something bad happens more."

Don't let me drown.

Don't let me drown (don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown.)

Don't let me drown (don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown.)

Keep my head above water, above water.

* * *

**_Kyoya's point of view_**

**_((Song: Thinking out Loud: Ed Sheeran))_**

Being in the hospital the smell and the light are getting to me. The smell is to clean. The lights are too bright. One in the back though is flickering to the pounding of my heart. I normally try to avoid these places as best as I can. But for Haruhi... I would go through anything to help her. I have bad anxiety over hospitals. Part of me wants to run and doesn't want to remember why.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before._

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet._

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love._

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks._

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70._

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23._

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways._

_Maybe just the touch of a hand._

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day._

_And I just wanna tell you I am._

_So honey now._

_Take me into your loving arms._

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._

_Place your head on my beating heart._

_I'm thinking out loud._

_Maybe we found love right where we are._

A group of people in white walked by me. White coats... I associate those coats with death. It may show their status but to me... It's like death follows these people who work in this field of work. Good people of the world come here... just to die.

_Even though that sounds morbid... My anxiety leads me to a darker and cold place._

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades._

_And the crowds don't remember my name._

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm._

_I know you will still love me the same._

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen._

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory._

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways._

_Maybe it's all part of a plan._

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes._

_Hoping that you'll understand._

At the age of fourteen, I loved my grandma a lot. she reminded me of what kind of person I wanted to be one day. She was petite and had smokey hair. it maker her look older, but yet young at the same time. she always had a sense of justice and right. her belief was my beliefs. TO always look for the good in everyone. That year family got a notice that my grandma became I'll. We never knew what it was. It was suddenly passing. I was with her every step of the way. After she passed I've become weak when it comes to the hospital. It's like I've become locked in my mind when I have a panicked attack.

But baby now.

Take me into your loving arms.

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.

Place your head on my beating heart.

I'm thinking out loud.

That maybe we found love right where we are, oh.

So baby now.

Take me into your loving arms.

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.

Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart.

I'm thinking out loud.

That maybe we found love right where we are.

Oh baby, we found love right where we are (maybe.)

And we found love right where we are.

* * *

**_Third-person omniscient (Song: Everytime by Britney Spears)_**

_Notice me._

_Take my hand._

_Why are we._

_Strangers when._

_Our love is strong?_

_Why carry on without me?_

The waiting room was filled with the hosts. All with their own sense of worry for the girl host. How they didn't know something was wrong with her, in the beginning, they didn't know. They were stuck trying to give more attention to the girls they severe they just thought she was trying to be cute and get more requests. That what Tamaki had told them.

_And every time I try to fly I fall._

_Without my wings._

_I feel so small._

_I guess I need you baby._

_And every time I see._

_You in my dreams._

_I see your face._

_It's haunting me._

_I guess I need you baby._

Rubbing his eyes honey looks to Mori knowing very well that Haruhi is his sister. The fear of losing her scared him to the core. And Mori is silently brooding. behind them are twins calling the mom about Haruhi because she seems too familiar to them. while they are sobbing because she is in the hospital and doesn't know what's wrong yet. In the waiting room, it is heard from their phone. "I need to make some phone calls none of you leave you stay there."

_I make-believe._

_That you are here._

_It's the only way._

_That I see clear._

_What have I done._

_You seem to move on easy._

* * *

"scalpel" I can hear a man say I assume it's to a team working around him. Shouldn't someone tell him I'm still awake? why is he still working on me when I am still conscious? I feel the stabbing when the blade goes in and from there I don't feel anything anymore.

_And every time I try to fly I fall._

_Without my wings._

_I feel so small._

_I guess I need you baby._

_And every time I see._

_You in my dreams._

_I see your face._

_You're haunting me._

_I guess I need you baby._

"Peri-appendiceal abscess indication. which indicates she has a rapture appendix. Let's gets this out of her and get on our ways afterword. "on our way?" Does that mean I'm in their way? Do they not really care about me? How can they treat a patient like this? I get they have more people to help am I really not thought of? Going back in the darkness I am suddenly pulled to see all of the guys from the host club. I can see how sad all of them are. "Did I cause this? ( A/n: for this next part I would like to recommend the song Eternal Flame By the Bangles. It shows Haruhi's feelings at the moment. the most.)

In my mind, a song from the past that reminds me of my mom plays. Eternal Flame By the Bangles. The original song. While looking at Kyo-ya the song gets louder.

_I may have made it rain._

_Please forgive me._

_My weakness caused…_

In the waiting room, I see Chika running to them with some adults the song I was hearing was fading every time I look away from Kyo-ya the song fades

"You know honey! I would fight you. But Haruhi has taught me the importance of martial arts. That it shouldn't be used in the family rivalry. But... I'm angrier at the Host Club the way they treat my twin. That is the other half of me that get's me."

Everyone in the waiting room gasps. Hikaru and Kaoru "What do you mean twin?"

"Honey we are related to her. She and I are the same age. She was taken by her stepdad from us.

Hikaru and Kaoru their mom interrupts, "you know she's also your cousin boys." She looks to her twin boys. stunning everyone with revolution.

"You know... She always wanted siblings but never knew she had them."

A nurse's name suki interrupts "If you're related. we need to get a DNA test for the young girl. And to protect her from her kidnapper. "I don't need one! Chika yells. I already know she is my other half. Hikaru and Kaoru's mom interrupt "you know Chika's you need to do this. your mom was and Haruhi's mom was my fraternal twin. we need answers because I've been looking for her. Because of the promise I made with my twin to protect her and find her. family sticks together."

persuading Chika a nurse comes around everyone in the room leaving get everyone to get a DNA test.

The test was on a rush order due to the crisis of kidnapping. A few moments pass and they that family of the Hanozika and hatching are related to Haruhi. They will be the only ones allowed near her. when she wakes up. Kyoya is a loud to stay of course. slowly darkness befalls me again and I begin to feel cold while I hear a strange beeping sound and I lose my string of consciousness.

* * *

This chapter was beta viewed and edited by EverFlawless on 7/27/2020


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update. There has been so much happening in my life and in the world that I didn't have time to sit down and write. I've been anxious and worrying about the tiniest of things I needed to sit down and forget those problems for a little while. I wrote again today. I wanted to bring back Happiness as much as I could. It's hard sometimes to keep the faith and hope in the middle of a crisis. But with great inspiration and motivation, things will get better through time. I pray and hope for everyone who reads that I bring just a little of a smile to your face with this new chapter and update. Please be safe and understand that through hard times such as these the world is still beautiful. -Yukiko Sora_

* * *

Disclaimer: This anime and manga do not belong to me. However, the twist and plot belong to my ever-growing possibilities that my big head gives. The original writer is all right, rights reserved to her. Bisco Hatori. Please, if you've never read her manga or watched the anime, please give her some credit and watch the show and read the manga. She's a great writer. She's up there with the best of them. And some people wish to know that's how some view writers.

* * *

_This chapter was Beta viewed and edited by EverFlawless_

* * *

_The Hidden Secrets of the Shadows:_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Slumber News_

* * *

As Mr. Haninozuka is apprehensive about losing his daughter from the woman that gave birth to Haruhi and who he had loved long ago, that is now no longer of this world. As he is walking down the corridor that leads to her, he doesn't know what he will find. Or if she's worse for wear. He truly doesn't know what will happen. When he makes it to Haruhi's room number. He has long since remembered the moment she was born. It shocked him when his fiance told him he would be a father to twins. He wanted to be a great father to his children. Something that he didn't experience. It felt like his father didn't care so much about him. But his mom loved him so much. With every hug she gave him, he could always feel the love through it. He feels cheated out of such a feeling for his daughter. He's always wanted a girl. He wanted to be that typical father that would dote on her while she wrapped him around her little tiny fingers. He wanted to be the one to teach her all he knew. How to protect herself. How it truly feels it truly meant it was truly to be.

The soft swooshing sound of the sliding door. As he enters the room. Was hardly heard by the two occupants? Even with the sliding of the door, it didn't wake his daughter up. Upon seeing Haruhi with wires and to a heart monitor and an I.V. to a Saline medical bag for dispensing medicine in. Deep with sorrow, he sits next to her. Grabbing her hand, he feels just how cold her hand truly is. Looking at her, he sees she's pale with sweat all over her face. Even though he could be here next to her. He is wondering is it really okay to be next to her while she's sweating already. He doesn't know how long he will have with her. He has never been through anything like this. Never in his lifetime did he have appendicitis. No one in his family had a medical condition like this before. You would think even her twin brother would have to go through something like this. But no sir. he was is with the only one without the condition. There was no way of stopping something like this from happening. He didn't know where she was. He long since thought she might have passed away. Put hearing the fact she was with that man for all these years. It makes him angry, and jealous of the fact he couldn't be the one to raise her.

With his hand in hers, he silently cries. He's a man of action. A manly man. Showing any signs of weakness is unheard of in his line of work. But his daughter brings him to his knees just by seeing her in a medical bed. How could something like this happen to her? He looks at her neck and sees his genetic birthmark on her neck, where everyone in his family has one. How did she not know it's there? Or even asked why she has one and no one in her family didn't have it? Did she gets fed lies that she was adopted? He was her father! Just the thought alone that someone took his place without his permission angers him even more. They are blood. HE HAS BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR HER!. He almost gave up hope in finding her.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Honey felt regret that he fell asleep. If he was awake, he could have helped Haruhi. He feels like it was his fault even though something medical like this is no one's fault. He's placing blame on the wrong person. Actually, there is no blame to put but on me. There is no one to blame. But he's taking full responsibility. He fell asleep soon after she followed him. He was tired of school he didn't want to deal with more work from the host club. As was thinking he should notice sooner she was not well. Instead, he was jealous that Haruhi was spending more time with Chika.

Chika comes in seeing Haruhi. _'She's looking so pale.'_ he thought. He is afraid to lose her. _I wish I can take her place. I was wondering why someone strong at all martial arts to get this sick pale._ He's afraid to be all alone again because she's his twin sister. That void of not knowing she was around hurt too much. He begins, _why can't it be me instead of her? Why does she have to suffer? Why could none of them of the Ouran host club members know she was not well?_ He is angry. Where he can not forgive them for putting the other half of his life in danger at the club activity.

After Chika comes in Mori goes to see Haruhi. As he walks in to see Haruhi hooked up I.V's and an oxygen mask._ I see how hard she is fighting for her life. I was wondering why none of them of the host clubs knew she was wasn't well. That we all focus on our guests what Tamaki said: "She was trying to get more guests this way so we have to give more attention to our guests so we don't lose them."_

As Ms. Haninozuka walks to see Haruhi so pale. As she went to her bed went said: "Poor baby. I look for you every wear for you." Then she went to kiss her forehead." Then she pulls out a white bunny that has a pink flower pattern. As she puts by her stand by her head. As she said: "I have been waiting a long time to give this to you," she replies sweetly.

As Hikaru and Kaoru come in to see Haruhi they can't help but feel a sense of guilt. As they slowly start walking to the bed, dreading going to see her like this. They see a white blanket that covers her. Then see her breathing through an oxygen mask. They both sigh; relieved that knowing she is still alive. As both of them are sitting by her feet they think why they could not know she was the girl from their past. They both are angry at themselves for not knowing. And they angry not knowing she was a cousin from their past. As the twin's mom comes to ask the younger men what kind of clothes she likes wearing so, she can give her news clothes when she wakes up. As she asks both the twins said at the same impulse, "**she does not like real girl clothes."** "She is a tomboy-girl." Hikaru replies "who likes boyish clothes." Kaoru finishes. Then mom said, "then I will make them special suite her style. But a little bit girly because I believe she does like girly clothes, but just can't afford them."

As it was getting late Kyoya steps in to see that Haruhi is still not waking up yet. He sees the twins are by her feet. Then Mori sitting on the left side and Honey and Chika are laying on her right. While her real dad was holding her hand. Kyoya is thinking to himself. _Why should I be here when I am not her real family? The real family is here_. He wants to have some time with her as well. But everyone took his time with her. Then he had to decided it does not matter I will be with her when she wakes up. _Because this is the first time that someone ever has gotten to know real me. I just can't describe this feeling just yet._

* * *

As Tamaki wanted to see Haruhi, "_I wish I could see her." He quickly calls his father._ As he talks. "I'm very sad," as he whimpers. "I found out Haruhi was Honey's long lost twin sister. Her stepfather kidnapped her." Then Mr. Suoh spoke to his son: "I think this has to be hard on Haruhi the most. Because she always thought she was on her own with no help. You should be there when she gets back to school. And be her friend no matter what. She won't have a normal life after she wakes up. She will be the soul air to her grandma's money. That means people from other schools want her at their school." As Mr. Suoh tries to finalize the conversation, "said this conversation is at its end I have to dig deeper into Haruhi, and her mom's past to guarantee her safety at school. Okay, my son."

As Mr. Suoh starts looking more into Haruhi's mom's past that she is super-rich. With more money than Haruhi's grandma. Then he started looking more into Haruhi's past. Then he found out Haruhi is great at martial arts. And she was hiding from other people, the host club. That she had won awards for playing the piano and sing contests. Where no one notices what she has won awards for. And she also took a smart test in her eighth-grade middle school. It said she should be in the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki in her freshman year in high school. I call up the teacher upon her test result. The teacher's name was Mr. Shou. We talk about her test, and why Haruhi did not want to be marked as a genius. She wanted a normal life as possible. Then Mr. Suoh asks Mr. Shou about music class. As he explains: "She asks me to hide her music ability. So we made a deal with the school board. If she wins awards for her middle school she would be hidden." He replies over the phone. He then continues on with no space in between for a comment, "So that is how we hide her ability. Since she was also hiding more things, she is great at sports or anything she does in reality. She does not want her father to find out." Then Mr. Suoh replies: "That's, not her real father. She was kidnapped, her stepfather took her from her real father." Then the teacher is gasping in bewilderment of not knowing one of his favorite students had been kidnapped his student. Mr. Shou, "it about time for me to go so take care." Mr. Suoh calls around to find Haruhi is already engaged. By her mom, she had an arranged marriage, that had set it up when she was a kid. But he can not find out who she is engaged to.

Back at the hospital, Haruhi is dreaming of happy memories of her mom. As she was waking, she sees a white bunny with pink flower prints. She always wanted a bunny but could not afford one. As she sees people around her. She said to her mom in her mind_ my new family mom I Am happy I always thought was alone._ She sees her father and Chika. She asks why she did not see the resembles the two she looks like them. She is angry at herself for not noticing. Kyoya sees Haruhi is awake, he has a grateful smirk when he sees that she is awake. he silently prays to god,_ Thank God that she is awake and will be okay_. He woke up Haruhi's real father said she is awake. He started crying terribly. He thought would lose her like his mom. Then he woke her grandma. She started crying with joy, she knew she was going to be okay now. Then he woke Haruhi brothers when they rush to see her while sobbing knowing she is awake. The twins woke sobbing something bad. They were happy to see her awake. The twins' mom was so delighted to see her awake come in crying and having a lot of clothes for her that made to fit her style. Honey wanted to be on the bed with Haruhi. Mori intervened, said she still too weak she needs to recover.

Then Kyoya calls Tamaki;_ she woke up, she little better as time pass! I will see you at school okay bye._


End file.
